A Meeting Under the Stars
by Imbeleth
Summary: A lost tale of Galadriel Artanis and Celeborn, in days of old, when they were yet to be the great Lady and Lord of Lothlorien: The seed of love between Galadriel and Celeborn was planted in a meeting under the stars. When love blossoms, a hidden memory of
1. Prologue

A Meeting Under the Stars 

By Evenstar

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the rings Must I be forced to admit the truth? Galadriel's not mine sigh, Celeborn's not mine too double sigh. Oh whatever… but they are the wonderful creation of GREAT TOLKIEN!

**Author's note:** This my first fan-fiction, **uploaded and modified a second time** fidget-fidget, please bear with me if I make any silly mistakes! I hoped that my version of the love story between the two most breathtaking elves ever is of no insult to GREAT TOLKIEN and those Tolkien fans out there. Pls pls pls review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks lots and hope you enjoy. ( )

Prologue 

_Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains……_

_Their oath shall drive them, and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the treasures that they have sworn to pursue. To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well……_

_Ye have spilled the blood of your kindred unrighteous and have stained the land of Aman. For blood ye shall render blood, and beyond Aman ye shall dwell in Death's shadow……_

_And those that endure in Middle-Earth and come not to Mandos shall grow weary of the world as with a great burden, and shall wane, and become as shadows of regret before the younger race that cometh after……_

"Artanis?" Finrod reached over and placed his hand upon his sister's, rousing her from her thoughts, questioning her well being. "Artanis?"

The Noldor princess merely nodded and turned away from the searching eyes of Finrod's that were beholding her. Quietly, she slipped her hand out of Finrod's gentle grasp and rested it on the soft white mane of Lossë, her beloved horse, stroking it gently while her mind wandered away again.

Finrod sighed as he beheld his sister's dull and lifeless eyes. He knew what had been troubling his sister, for it had been on his mind too. Though with uncertainty, he spoke, attempting to comfort and assure her, "Seler, ilya ná mai. Ilya ná mai(Sister, all is well. All is well.)"

_Indeed? _Atarnis thought doubtfully, her eyes dimmed with grief and sorrow. The words of the Valar had haunted her ever since the First Kinslaying at Alqualondë. Such fell and abominable doing had bore its evil fruits when Fëanor stole the ships and abandoned the houses of Fingolfin and Finarfin to their own destruction at Araman.

An oath! Artanis smiled bitterly. An oath of blood and vengeance had darkened the minds of the Noldor and led them to their doom. How many had perished during the journey across Helcaraxë and the merciless ice hills of the North! Her heart bled as she watched the flickering flames of her people dying in the bitter cold wind. One of such lights which went out, defeated by darkness, was Elenwë, the lovely wife of Turgon, a friend of hers.

So great was the evil of Fëanor's cursed words that not even her mother's kin, the Teleri, who stood innocent, white as snow, could escaped its malice. She shuddered at the memory of that fateful day. The day when the white city of Alqualondë was tainted with blood and the rivers and seas ran crimson. The odour of spilled blood, the cries of rage and grief, and the sharp metal clangs of swords were vivid in her mind, plaguing her dreams. Not even _he _was spared…

Tears welled in her eyes but her pride refused them to flow freely. She blinked them back and swallowed a rising sensation at her throat. She will not weep. Her tears were all but spent at Alqualondë. She was then helpless. She could not defend her mother's kin, her sword was unable to protect the one she loved. The Valar had been right; the oath was sworn in vain. Blood and tears were the only consequences of it, nothing more.

But she had no regrets, and even if she had, she would not have it shown. She had followed Fëanor in his pursue of Morgoth, not out of love. There was little love between his house and hers. She had sworn no oath but had chosen rebellion out of her own burning desire to see the world, the lands of Middle-Earth and established a kingdom of her own. She had chosen exile, to leave her father and the lands she loved out of her pride and strong will.

"Ai! Ela! (Ah! Behold!)" Finrod cried as the borders of Doriath drew near and tugged gently at the reins of Lossë, urging him into a swifter trot.

Artanis gazed at the burgeoning green woodland ahead of her, a realm where the gentle air of mid-spring wafted among newly leafed-out trees, so fresh and full of new promise. A gentle calmness that she has long forgotten slowly crept into her heart as she soaked in the delight of the end of a long exhausting journey. "Yallume. (At last.)" She whispered, so soft that she could barely hear herself. "Yallume. (At last)."


	2. Menegroth, The Thousand Caves

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings Argh… it hurts to admit the truth! Galadriel's not mine darn, Celeborn's not mine too double darn Oh whatever… but they are the wonderful creation of GREAT TOLKIEN! Wheeeee……

Author's note: This my first fan-fiction fidget-fidget, please bear with me if I make any silly mistakes! I hoped that my version of the love story between the two most breathtaking elves ever is of no insult to GREAT TOLKIEN and those Tolkien fans out there. Pls pls pls review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks lots and hope you enjoy. ( )

**Chapter One: Menegroth, The Thousand Caves**

"The defence at the Northern Gate should be stepped up." Celeborn tapped his finger at the map of Doriath, addressing his fellow subjects. "Galathil had also requested for an increase in patrols at the Western borders. The wardens of the Western Towers had sighted Orc companies recently. They are eyeing our Western Gate"

"My Lord." A voice interrupted.

Celeborn looked up and there at the door, stood a warden. "Yes?"

"Two figures had been sighted at the Southern border. They are heading straight into Doriath."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow. _Two? Seldom do orcs travel alone or in pairs. Those cowards find strength in numbers and they dare not head straight into Doriath… _"Orcs?" He questioned.

The warden shook his head, his brows furrowing. "I believe not, My Lord, though I am unsure for they are both hooded. Both are of slender and tall build. One is on a white horse while the other is on foot, leading it. It is unsure whether they are friends or foes."

Celeborn contemplated for a while and ordered, "Give word to the wardens of the towers to be on alert."

"Yes, My Lord." He answered and left swiftly.

Celeborn turned to his subjects and commanded, "Get your bows and arrows and assemble at the Southern Gate swiftly. We will go to the Southern Border now." He paused and then spoke, "These are evil times. Be they friends or foes, be on your guard."

The cool, green forest was shaded by rustling leaves above, allowing shafts of golden light streaming down through the gaps between. Artanis and Finrod crossed warm and bright fields and sunlit glades laden with wild spring flowers where the air was filled with the soft drone of bees and the flutter of butterflies, all busily flitting from blossom to blossom to burrow in or to elegantly sit and sip.

Artanis breathed in the scent of the woodland, and took delight in the aroma of the flowers and trees drifting in the air, the mild wafts gently caressing her skin. She liked this place. This place was a marvel to her senses, as she heard the bright singing of songbirds high in the trees, saw the winging of iridescent insects and felt the overwhelming growth of flora and fauna. It was a place of tranquillity and it settled her heart.

Like his sister, Finrod was also marvelling at the beauty of the Doriath woodland. He turned around and smiled at his sister who returned it warmly. He was glad to see her smile, it had been dark times and his sister's smile is something that is hard to earn. For a moment, he truly felt that perhaps, just perhaps, the Valar, though mighty and all knowing could be wrong in their prophecy. He heart lightened for a moment at the thought that it may be possible for the children of Finwë to truly find happiness in Middle-Earth. The lightness he felt did not last long. A sudden tension seized his body and jolted him to a sudden slowing of pace. He gave a quick glance to Artanis who caught his eye and nodded slightly. She too had felt that they were being watched.

A rustle so soft that it was barely audible was picked up by the keen senses of the Noldor siblings. _Elves._ Artanis thought. _Their light footsteps are all too recognisable._ The soft rustle faded into silence, and the siblings were aware of the chill in the air and the purposeful loudness of their footsteps in the deadly silence. Finrod knew that whoever had been watching them had already completed the circle and had them fully surrounded. He knew it would be futile to run or attempt to hide.

He pulled the rein slightly to catch the attention of Artanis and mouthed, "Halt." She nodded and cautiously reached into her cloak, her hand closing around an elven blade in apprehension. Getting his cue, Finrod halted suddenly and shouted a challenge to his stealthy followers, "Show yourself, wood elves!"

In a flash, a dozen of arrows were aimed upon them. Finrod and Artanis showed no signs of alarm and remained passive, unmoving and silent as they surveyed the company of Sindar elves who surrounded them and waited for the leader to show himself and speak.

They did not have to wait long. A voice that held authority rang in the midst of the company. "Who are you? Why do you step into Doriath, realm of King Thingol and Queen Melian?"

Artanis's gaze was drew to the Sindar elf who had stood out from the green clad archers and spoke with such authority. He was of tall and slender stature. A simple grey cloak draped over his shoulders, fastened by a silver brooch. Beneath, he wore a loose white tunic that gathered at the waist with a silvery grey belt and breeches. Yet, such simple clothing could not dim his lordly charisma. His straight ashen silvery hair laid beyond his shoulders, kept neat with two tiny plaits at the side, shining silver under the sun. His face was graven and stern as the blue-grey eyes beneath his silver brows beheld them. The bridge of his nose was tall and proud, giving him a princely air of pride and dignity. She knew that he was of no lowly status but she was not at all pleased with his hostile and proud manner.

"Is this the hospitality that King Thingol and Queen Melian have to offer to the children of the household of Finwë?" Artanis cried, her voice stern and unforgiving as she threw back her hood, letting her golden tresses shines brilliantly at the gentle touch of sunlight, announcing her full glory and her proud spirit.

For a moment, the Sindarin elves stood in marvel, beholding the golden rivulets cascading down her shoulders, enraptured by its brilliance. Artanis gaze fell on Celeborn, her sapphire blue gems piercing into his, challenging, but he boldly stared back into the endless depths of the jewels.

"King Finwë?" He questioned haughtily, his eyes never leaving the piercing ones of the Noldorin lady.

Finrod sensing the tensing situation quickly stood forward before his younger sister had a chance to retort. Anxious to ease tensions he gave a gracious bow and spoke, "Greetings, elven kindred. We are Noldor elves from Eldamar. I am Finrod, son of Finarfin and this is my sister, Artanis. We are of the household of King Finwë, the old friend of your king, Thingol Greymantle."

"Greetings than, descendants of King Finwë, I am Celeborn, kinsman of King Thingol." Celeborn returned the bow politely, but his mind still sharp with suspicion and doubt of the motives of these two strangers. "Yet, what brings a Noldor prince and princess into Doriath?" He darted a quick glance towards Artanis, returning her haughtiness with his.

"We seek audience with King Thingol." Finrod explained anxiously, being unwilling to engage in conflict. But his royal blood boils at the thought of being treated with suspicion and distrust by this dark elf. He raised his voice a little, suppressing his anger but voicing his displeasure. "Will King Thingol deny audience with his kin from the Western lands?" His eyes swept passed the company of wood elves, his gaze wielding the power and pride of a nobility.

"Will he?" He challenged, his eyes darkening. "For we are the children of Eärwen, daughter of King Olwë, his brother."

A moment of tensed silence fell between the Noldorin siblings and the Sindarin elves that surrounded them. Celeborn furrowed his brows, deep in thought of what should be done as he surveyed the two strangers.

_Celeborn…Listen to me…_

_Milady? _Celeborn's eyes widened as the voice of his queen, Melian the Maia rang softly in his head.

_Listen to me, young Celeborn. Let them through…  
_

_But milady! _Celeborn protested, _they…_

_Celeborn…_ The voice in his head was patient, but persistent. _Let them through… they are destined to come through my girdle. They are the kin of your king. Let them through…_

Celeborn sighed. An order is an order._ As you wish, milady._

Finrod sighed in relief when Celeborn raised his hand and the other elves withdrew their weapons promptly upon the signal. He shot a quick glance of assurance towards his sister. She nodded and eased her grasp of her blade, silently sliding her hand out of her cloak as if nothing had happened.

"Follow me, elves of Eldamar," Celeborn said with a tone of reluctance. "I shall bring you to the halls of King Thingol."

"My thanks." Finrod replied with grace. "And my sister's." He quickly added, when he noticed the contemptuous silence of Artanis.

Celeborn shrugged and said nothing, pretending not to hear the gratitude of the Noldorin prince. He turned his back swiftly on them and signalled to his fellow brethren to surround the two new comers. "Follow my lead."

Artanis had lost count of the time that had passed. It seemed to her that the journey to the halls of King Thingol was endless and that Celeborn was leading them nowhere. She knew that Celeborn was winding through the outskirts of Doriath, taking the long way to Menegroth in order to confuse her and Finrod so that they could not remember the way back in or out of the city. Secretly, she admired the wit of this Sindar lord, but was annoyed at his treatment towards them, the Noldor royalties of Eldamar.

The company came to a cave entrance in the depths of Doriath, and into the cave the river Esgladuin flows. Into the cave they went, and Artanis and Finrod were in wonder of the phantom lights that lit up the cave, little fires that drifted in the air, glowing brightly, so much to the likes of the fire-lit halls of Aulë in Eldamar. When out of the magical cave Celeborn turned to the southern banks of the river, and continued westwards, where at last a great rocky hill was in sight. They passed the two watchtowers standing by the great stone bridge, where the river Esgladuin bubbled under and there was the gate to the halls of King Thingol.

"Welcome to Menegroth, The Thousand Caves, dwelling of king Thingol Greymantle and Queen Melian." Celeborn announced proudly as they entered into another woodland, more beautiful than the one at the borders of Doriath.

Ancient were the trees in this place, their roots reaching deep into the earth. Their great girths were moss covered, and their branches spread wide, embracing others overhead. New life was burgeoning in the forest as thickets of young seedlings and saplings reached upward to get a bath in the golden sunlight.

Her eyes were drawn to the spectrum of flowers, blooms of white, gold, silver, crimson and violet, sprinkling like little stars on the grounds, nodding in the breeze, their scent drifting in the air. Nightingales flitted here and there, their lovely songs echoing through the forest, and Artanis thought, like the little winged creatures in Yavanna's garden, Lórien. Little animals could be heard scurrying up above in the tall, majestic trees and down among the soft carpet grass. Somewhere near, a small stream burbled and splashed, lucid in the clearness, as it sang and danced its way over the rocks to the mother river, Esgladuin.

Then they came into the inner courts of Menegroth. Finrod was astounded by the wondrous architecture of the pillars, all shaped in the likeness of the beeches of Oróme, all glittering in gold, girth, bough and leaf. Along the jewelled paths, were silver fountains burbling and water basins, where the birds took delight in bathing. He ran his hand at the detailed carvings of flora, fauna, beasts of air, earth and water on the walls and beheld the long tapestries that depict the stories of the Valar with a longing gaze.

"Wonder of wonders." He whispered to his sister who was now walking beside him after her horse had been taken to the stables to be rested, nodded. She was overwhelmed by the likeness of Menegroth to the lands of Eldamar and sorrow filled her heart.

"Menegroth is truly a place of marvel. It had captured all the beauty of the lands of the Valar." She whispered in awe.

Celeborn smiled, a little surprise for the Noldor lady had been silent all through the journey. "Indeed. King Thingol and queen Melian took great pains to fashion it after the Valinor."

Alas, they arrived at the very hall of king Thingol, and there sitting at the golden throne were the King and Queen of Menegroth.

Celeborn left the Noldor siblings and stood at the stairs that led up the throne, by the side of the Sindarin King. "My Lord, Finrod and Artanis, children of the house of Finwë, son and daughter of Finarfin and Eärwen." He announced.

Promptly, Finrod and Artanis stood forward and bowed deeply in homage. Awaiting to be addressed by the noble grey king.

"Western elves of Eldamar, children of the house of King Finwë, what had brought you to the lands of Middle-Earth, seeking counsel with me?" King Thingol spoke, his voice grave and deep, his grey eyes questioning. "Word had been brought to me that many Western princes had came upon my lands, eager for new realms of their own." He paused slightly. "Angrod, your brother had long spoken with me, but I gave them no lands and no welcome. For indeed, you had passed into my realm with my will only because you hold close kinship with me for being the children of Eärwen, my brother's daughter."

"Aye, we seek lands of our own and yet none we had find." Finrod answered. "We had come in need of help."

"We pray that aid will be rendered," Said Artanis. "By the bond that the same blood flows in our veins."

King Thingol remained silent, pondering their words but it was Queen Melian who spoke, "My love," Her voice husky and soft, like the wind blowing through the willow trees, whispering into the ears of her husband. "They had come in need of help, and help we shall render, for I perceive nothing of malicious intent in their minds."

King Thingol thought on the words of his wife. She was wise and had the gift to perceive the hearts of all who stand before her, if she had said so, that would be it. He nodded and turned to Finrod and Artanis, "By the kinship that we hold, and the good will of my queen, I, Lord of the Beleriand lands welcome both of you into my dwelling as my honoured guests."

"With great gratitude, we receive this honour." The siblings smiled and bowed.

"We shall have a feast tonight, for my heart delights at the sight of the children of Valinor. Long must I speak to you of the tidings of Valinor and the old bliss." Queen Melian smiled kindly upon them. "But for now, you must be weary from the journey. Please rest in the chambers that we had prepared for you. Now, Celeborn, will you not show them the way?"

"Yes, My Lady." Celeborn sighed inwardly as he turned towards Artanis and Finrod, "My Lord, My Lady?"

Finrod nodded, "Yes, please lead the way."


	3. Artanis, Fairest of the Noldor

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings Argh… God in Heaven! Why so? Why so? Galadriel's not mine sob, Celeborn's not mine double sob… Ah crap… But they are the marvellous creation of GREAT TOLKIEN! )

Author's notes: Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

Regarding **Angrod**: As written in **The Silmarillion** (Of the Return of the Noldor) that he was sent as a messenger by the Noldor exiles to King Thingol, and he spoke to the king of the deeds of the Noldor at the north and their numbers but spoke naught of the rape of the jewels nor the Kinslaying. King Thingol was not glad to have so many princes and princess on his lands, all eager for new realms. He was reluctant to give them lands or lift the Girdle of Melian that protected Doriath. So he turned Angrod away, saying that he would not give them lands, but would give them help (perhaps shelter, protection) and only those he called his guests could step into his halls. Fëanor's sons were offended and they left the lands of Doriath in search of unmarked lands to establish their own kingdoms. Actually 50 years had passed before Finrod and Artanis stepped into Menegroth as guests, but I decided to skip that for Tolkien himself was ambiguous with the tidings of Finrod and his siblings in that period. So I decided to let Finrod and Artanis themselves seek King Thingol for aid for they had no place to settle down. And also, they perceived that they could take advantage of the close kinship they had with King Thingol. Tolkien himself said that it was because of the kinship that King Thingol allowed their entrance into his halls.

**Chapter 2: Artanis, Fairest of the Noldor**

The harpers filled the golden dining hall of Menegroth with soft soothing music, its liquid like running notes floating in the air, while the singers sang of Varda, Lady of the Stars, the Valar most beloved by the elves. While they played, the hall was slowly filled with elves, who greeted each other merrily and scattered into groups, conversing.

Many speculations had been going around Menegroth regarding the two Noldor elves from Eldamar, all questioning the intentions of their arrival as well as the other Noldor elves upon Middle Earth. Some said they came as heralds of the Valar, carrying important news while others said they had come to give aid to Menegroth with their famed wisdom and craftsmanship. Many other theories followed, but none knows for sure except the royal couple and their royal kinsman.

The elves were delighted and excited to meet their brethren from the West, those who had been blessed by the wisdom and teachings of the Valar and touched by the gentle lights of Laurelin and Telperion, the Golden and Silver Trees of Valinor. They were eager to see the fair faces of Finrod and Artanis, for they had heard rumours of their grace and beauty, especially of Artanis and her legendary golden tresses.

A silhouette that gleamed silver glided into the hall, silently and unnoticed. It stopped at a secluded corner and stood by the window. Moonlight shone full on him, its silver fluid blending into his long silvery hair. Celeborn drew a deep breath, relieved that he had managed to sneak in unhindered and unharmed. He grimaced at the memory of what happened earlier in the day.

Word had gotten around of the arrival of the Noldor prince and princess and many were eager to meet them. Celeborn was the only elf other than King Thingol and Queen Melian who had conversed with them. The elves were keen to know the likeness of the Deep Elves for they had long heard of their wisdom and skilled hands. Though the elder elves were too dignified to pounce on Celeborn and implore him to tell them of the Noldor siblings, the younger elves had no qualms about it. Celeborn was horrified to find him being cornered by them and flooded with their questions.

"Ah, so there you are, dear cousin." A voice said.

Celeborn turned and his face broke into a smile at the sight of the raven-haired princess.

"Lúthien! Cormamin lindua ele lle! (My heart sings to see thee!)"

The young Elven princess chuckled, "Vendui. Mankoi naa lle sinome? (Greetings. Why are you here?)"

Celeborn sighed, "I will rather face an army of orcs then face a army of inquisitive elves, Lúthien."

Her great grey eyes sparkled as she laughed, "Indeed! Well Celeborn, I too, have many questions for you!"

"No no, little one! Not my little princess too!" He grimaced.

"Quick, tell me!" She cried, her eyes still gleaming with mischief of a young elfling. "Are the rumours about Lady Artanis true?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to speak, for her heart was filled with wonder with the Noldor princess and her tales.

"Lady Artanis?" Celeborn laughed softly and gazed at his young cousin. "Of what have you heard of her?"

"I have heard of her beautiful golden tresses, so brilliant they are, that the brightest of gold will be dimmed in comparison to hers!" She answered, with a tone of utter adoration. "She is the fairest among her people, is she not?"

_Fairest among her people?_ Celeborn had not seen any of the Noldor women other than her, but he would not be surprised if she truly was. In her, he saw a beauty beyond measure. Her fair features, her golden tresses and her graceful stature were indeed stunning, but he perceived more than these. She had pride as fierce as any man. She was proud and self-willed, strong and resolute. These were also the beauty in her, the glowing aura around her that enchants and attracts. But he remembered her cold and haughty manner and he thought with a little contempt, _too arrogant, too condescending. _The lady was too strong and proud to be wielded by any man, and if any attempts, he would sing a lament for the pitiful one.

"Well?"

"Lúthien, I'll speak of nothing. You'll see it for yourself soon." He smiled.

"Celeborn-"

The blow of trumpet, announcing the arrival of the King and Queen, interrupted the princess's pleading. Celeborn offered his hand to the princess and together; they walked to the long table in the middle of the hall and sat by the royal couple.

"Ada, Nana." Greeted Luthien with a slight curtsy.

"Child, where have you been?" Queen Melian spoke and gently drew Lúthien to her side. Her gaze landed on Celeborn and he gave her weak smile of exasperation. "Will you not give Celeborn some peace!"

"Indeed, My Lady." Celeborn said in a mocking grievous tone, shaking his head, expressing dramatic vexation that triggered the King into a burst of hearty laughter.

Luthien frowned and stuck out a tongue at him before turning to her mother, pouting slightly, "But Nana… I just wished to know more about the Noldorin Princess! You and Dada had been away the entire day and Celeborn-"

Another burst of the trumpet drowned the young princess' protest. Queen Melian smiled fondly upon her daughter and drew Luthien's gaze towards the door leading to the hall, whispering, "Hush now, my child… if you wish to see Princess Artanis."

Princess Lúthien broke into a smile as she leaned forward in anticipation when the great door of the dining hall was opened. The hall seemed to light up upon the entrance of the two Noldor elves. Indeed, the elves radiated a pearly light, a soft warm glow that marvelled the elves in the hall. Now that Finrod and Artanis had shed their hood and travelling clothes, they were full-fledged in their might and glory. Finrod's soft golden hair fell neatly upon his shoulders, a stark contrast to his black mantle that flapped proudly behind him as he strode into the hall. The aqua-blue clothing on him brought out his dark sapphire eyes, and the golden band that was bound around his waist were adorned by distinct and flowery light blue embroidery.

But Celeborn's and Lúthien's gazes were on Artanis. Without the hood over her head, Artanis's golden tresses flowed freely like a river down to her knees, unbound by any hair ornaments nor plaited, and were more brilliant than last Celeborn had seen her. As though granted with a life of its own, it gleamed and shone, a river of liquid gold hinted with a subtle tinge of silvery shimmer. Her eyes though a colour of gentle sky-blue were sharp and piercing, veiled by long lashes and set beneath level golden brows. Her nose, like her temperament, was proudly arched. Her cheeks glowed a faint cerise against her ivory skin and her lips laid full and soft. In a simple white long dress that shows her tall and slender frame, unadorned in any rouge or jewels, she, Artanis of the Noldor elves, shone like a piece of rare gem.

"Celeborn! She's like a Vanyar!" Lúthien whispered in awe.

He swallowed; he would rather not speak, for fear of spilling strings of uncontrolled praises for the Noldor princess that he loathed.

"The beauty of the Vanyar and the wisdom of a Noldor, Lúthien." Queen Melian corrected. "She's blessed with both."

King Thingol and Queen Melian welcomed the guests and the feast soon began. Many of the elves were unable to stop their eyes from wondering to the lovely Noldor maiden who sat by the Queen, and Artanis herself were unperturbed by the attention that she had drawn. She was used to attention when she was in Eldamar since she was only a young elfling, because of her fabled tresses. She was proud of them too, but she wished that she would not be just a shining jewel in the eyes of others; there was something else in her to be comprehended.Fëanor had failed to look beyond the beauty of her hair and thus she refused him a single strand despite his fervent pleadings. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself, _in times to come, will come one who will see beyond and be worthy of her golden hair…_

While King Thingol and Finrod were engaged in deep conversation, Queen Melian were delighted to hear from Artanis the tidings of her beloved Valarian queens, Vána and Estë as well as of her brethren, the Maia. Lúthien kept sneaking shy glances at the Noldor princess who was sitting right across the table. Celeborn, however, would look anyway but the direction of Artanis, an act most bewildering to the mind of his cousin.

"And what of the elves?" Queen Melian asked, after hearing the news of her mistresses and brethren. "Of what wonders had your kin established upon Eldamar as prophesised?"

Artanis smiled, "The Vanyar bonded with my kin and together, we built the first and greatest city of the Eldar, Tirion. It is set on the hill of Tuna in Calacirya, the Pass of Light. You should see it, Queen Melian. It is beautiful, with its ivory white towers and crystal stairs!" Her eyes sparkled as she continued the tale of her homeland, "The city were ever in the light of the Trees. There, you could hear the music of the seas and gazed at the wonders of the stars. On our tallest tower, Mindon Eldalióva, was set a great silver lamp and in our courtyard, the sacred White Tree, Galathilion stood."

"The Vanyar are ever the most beloved and fairest elves of the Valar, and the Noldor, blessed with the wisdom and skilled hands. In the hands of these kindred, Tirion must be of great beauty, no doubt, but what of the Teleri?" Queen Melian was concerned with the kin of her husband, for she ever had the slight remorse for denying them of their king. "Of what great deed did they have in Eldamar?"

Artanis heart pounded upon hearing the word, Teleri. A flicker of shame and sorrow in her eyes was forcefully pushed aside by her sanity and pride. "The Teleri… well, they…" She reached for her glass and sipped the sweet nectar, her eyes cast down, refusing to meet the gaze of the queen. "A great city and port they built, on the coast of the Undying Lands. They named it the Swan Haven… Alqualondë." Her heart contorted in pain when the word came from her mouth, her face paled and her throat went dry.

_Artanis, go! Don't linger! _

_No, I am staying with you! _

_Leave now!_

_Ancalima, behind you! No!_

"Artanis?" Queen Melian placed a warm hand upon Artanis' and found it cold. "Artanis? Are you all right?"

Struggling out of her thoughts, Artanis forced herself to gaze into the puzzled eyes of the Queen. "Yes… yes… the Teleri are great people." She took an anxious sip of the nectar once more to sooth her nerves. "Alqualondë is a magnificent city of marble and pearls. They are most skilled in the art of shipbuilding, and the shores of Eldamar are lined with their white Swan-like ships."

The Queen smiled in relief to hear of the Teleri's grand accomplishments, "I am most glad to hear that. The Trees… are they yet blooming in their wondrous brilliance of silver and gold?"

Artanis drew a sharp breath, "They are still yet blooming, my lady, in my heart, now and forever." _I do not wish to lie…though the Darkening of Valinor had come to pass, but Telperion and Laurelin bloom eternally in my heart…_

A change in the tempo of the music, pacing itself into a slow, peaceful walk indicated the commencement of a dance upon the centre in the hall. King Thingol rose and stretched out a hand to his beloved queen, who nodded to Artanis and took it. Unknowingly, Celeborn sighed as Finrod took Artanis's hand and gracefully waltzed her into the dance floor. Lúthien grinned to herself and they too, join the ring of dancers on the dance floor.

"Why don't you ask the Lady for a dance?" She asked as Celeborn twirled her around.

He looked at her, aghast. "Why should I?"

Lúthien preferred not to answer the question. A couple dancing in the middle of the hall caught her attention. "Look, there is Lord Finrod, but there is no sign of Lady Artanis." Celeborn followed the gaze of his cousin and his eyes fell upon Finrod, dancing with an elven maiden, but she was not Artanis. His eyes searched the hall for a glimpse of golden tresses, yet there was none.

"Will you not look for her?" Lúthien asked when she saw his wandering eyes, putting on a straight face. "She is our guest after all. We cannot misplace her you know."

Celeborn frowned.

"Or should we inform Ada and Nana?" The princess asked innocently.

"No, there is no need to alarm the king and queen." Celeborn shook his head. "I will look for her."

Lúthien knew this would work. Silently, she chuckled. Her cousin had so much love and loyalty to her parents; she knew that he would do it for them. Celeborn twirled Lúthien to another elf at the change of the music, who blushed at the sight of the princess, unable to believe his luck.

The princess eyes sparkled as her gaze followed Celeborn out of the hall. _Tonight will be a lovely one for you, cousin…_And she smiled.


	4. A Lament for Valinor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings wails The truth can be so hurting sometimes…

**Author's notes:** Thank you reviewers for your kind reviews. I really really appreciate them! This is a sappy chapter, haha, and I hope you will like it. Coaxed my muse into a poetic mode and managed to write a song about Eldamar. Hope it works! And alas, a scene of Celeborn and Artanis. ) Pls R/R! Thank you!

**Chapter Three: A Lament for Valinor**

Light feet pranced across the soft luscious grass of the garden, away from the music of the hall, drifting in the silence of the night. Artanis breathed in the cool night air of Menegroth, her skin tingling with the caress of the night breeze. She lifted her head and stared at the endless strip of ribbon above her, adorned by millions of twinkling gems. "What a lovely starlit sky," She sighed. She gazed around her, her eyes drawing in the tranquil and beautiful surroundings, yet her heart grew troubled and heavy.

_So unfamiliar to me, so unknown. _

She breathed deeply, her breast heaving as if laden with a heavy load. Her conversation with Queen Melian had made her sorrowful. Memories of her days in Valinor came flooding back. She thought of the great white towers of Tirion where she lived, the cold touch of white marble and crystal glass under her bare feet. She remembered her childhood days in the courtyard, playing by the sacred White Tree, Galathilion.

Her heart wandered to the mansions of Manwë and Varda, the palace of Ilmarin on the top of Taniquetil, where the Vanyar elves sang poetry to the delights of the King of the Winds and Queen of the Stars. She thought of the days when she would run across the meadows of Yvanna the Fruitful, into the woods of Oromë, just to catch a glimpse of the founder of elves riding his magnificent horse, Nahar, galloping through the lushes of greens. In the woodlands, Nessa, the agile and light-footed dancer would teach the elves her dances, prancing and swirling with the music of the nightingales. Her brothers would ever long for another visit to Aulë's halls, to learn his craft of the making of gems and carving of stones. But her favourite visits were to the golden gardens of Lórien, the Master of Dreams, where she often sought physical and spiritual restoration.

Her thoughts strayed to the shores of Alqualondë, where she spent her early childhood days playing with… A pair of green eyes gazed softly into hers, full of love and adoration. She shook her head. "Ancalima… Forgive me." Her voice quivering as she forced the image away. "Let me forget, let me forget." She felt lost and lonely, in a distant land so faraway from home, away from her father and mother, away from her loved ones, away from her beloved. Though Menegroth was alike to Valinor in many ways, it did not comfort her. It was all a farce… no matter how alike they were, the stars, they will never lie…The stars told her the truth, she was not in Valinor, and perhaps she never will again.

Celeborn paused in his steps when a song shattered the silence of the night, the singer's crystal voice ringing clear, soothing and sweet, yet laden with sorrow. He followed the music, as if enchanted, into the depths of the garden. His pace quickening as his eyes and ears searched fervently for the origin. Drawing near, the words of the song grew clear to him.

_Ah! Where are yet my heart longing? _

_My eyes desire to see?_

_The shores of Eldamar calling_

_Beyond the Western Seas._

Calacirya! Behold the Pass of Light 

_Into the lands that dwell within_

_Long came Eldar of Old and Bright_

_Elbereth! Gilthoniel! _

_We heed your call_

_And left the lands of sin._

_Golden are the throne of Taniquetil_

_There sat the King and Queen_

_Lord of the Winds and Kindler of the Stars_

_In the lands of Eldamar._

_Where are yet the pastures of Yvanna? _

_The beauty that her hands will bear._

_Where can I find Aulë, the Smith?_

_Crafting jewels of splendour and rare._

_Where are yet the gardens of Vána?_

_Eternal spring she will be bringing_

_Where can I find Oromë, the Huntsman?_

_Riding through the forest, his horn proudly ringing._

_Where is Ulmo, Lord of the Seven Oceans?_

_And where is Tulkas, the Pillar of Strength?_

_Harken to my heart! It said,_

_Aye, beyond the Western Seas!_

_Where are yet the deep halls of Mandos?_

_A place where wandering souls come to dwell_

_Where are the Fates that Vairë had woven?_

_The tapestries with tales to tell._

_Where can I hear the mourning of Nienna?_

_The Weeper whose tears will heal_

_Where can I see Nessa, the Dancer?_

_Prancing with music, delights to her ears._

_Where is Estë the Healer and Restorer?_

_And where is Lórien, the Master of Dreams?_

_Harken to my heart! It said,_

_Aye, beyond the Western Seas!_

_Ah! My heart flies to the lands of far!_

_To Lórien, the golden gardens of dreams and stars!_

_To Tirion, the crystal and marble halls of white_

_To Alqualondë, the jewelled shores which glitter bright._

_Aye, beyond the Western seas! _

_Aye, beyond the Western Seas!_

Celeborn stopped in his tracks. The voice had brought him to the meadow of Menegroth. His eyes widened as they fell onto the white form standing in the midst of golden flowers, white robes billowing around the slender figure, lights of the stars and moon drizzling over the tresses that gleamed gold and touched with a hint of silver.

"Artanis…" He whispered, marvelling at the sight, wondering if he had just crossed the path of a Valar. He stood enraptured, his eyes unable to leave her, his ears ringing with her song. Gone was the proud and contemptuous Noldorin princess in his eyes, and in replacement, he beheld the Light of Valinor. She seemed to be like a dream, an illusion, beautiful beyond worldly measures. At that moment, the seeds of doom indeed fell upon Celeborn, mesmerized, under the starlit sky. When the song finally ended, the magic that held him broke and he began to breathe again, relieved of a heavy load. He steadied himself and collected his thoughts. He took a step forward and cleared his throat, "A lament for Valinor?"

Artanis gasped and whirled around. "My Lord!"

Celeborn smiled as he moved forward, seemingly a little uncomfortable. "My apologies, My Lady. I did not mean to frighten you. I only came to look for you for you are nowhere to be seen in the halls."

She nodded her acknowledgement. "I long for some fresh air, My Lord. I will return soon when I am done."

"Then… May I join you?" Celeborn asked, a little awkwardly.

A flash of astonishment was seen in Artanis eyes as she beheld the Sindarin noble, but she nodded. "To my pleasure." She smiled and turned, gazing at the stars above. Silence fell between them as Celeborn stood by her and followed her gaze to the stars. A moment of tranquillity set in, calming the hearts of Artanis and Celeborn.

"Have you ever stepped out of this lands, My Lord?" Artanis asked suddenly, breaking the silence, her eyes never leaving the stars.

Celeborn turned to her, surprised that she would be the first to speak. He shook his head, "Never beyond the lands of Beleriand. My heart ever lingers in Doriath, as well as my body."

She smiled, a bitter one tugging at her lips. "Then I pray that you'll never have to leave these lands against your wishes. It tears one's soul to have your heart at one place while your body at another." She sighed. "The heart and the body are bound as one. Estrangement is a torment."

Her words rendered him speechless. So much sorrow, so many burdens… Where was the pride in her eyes that she had shown when we first met? Where was the iron in her voice? He thought of her lament, and a sudden desire to know the lands of Eldamar overtook him. "How does Valinor look like?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he knew it. Artanis gazed at him in wonder, though her eyes glittered with feigned mockery. "I know… I know that I had held no regards for the Lands of Eldamar and the… the people… and so you must have heard. But I really wish to know." He spluttered. Mentally, he gave himself a hard knock. _Your pride, Celeborn! Your composure!_

Artanis chuckled softly and Celeborn realised that this was the first time he ever saw her laugh. Her face shone and her eyes sparkled when she laughed, like a lone golden star before the break of dawn. "My Lord, you are forgiven."

Celeborn scowled and her chuckles broke into laughter, ringing clear as the raindrops on a summer evening. But her laughter was not long, grief soon set in her eyes. "Valinor, Valinor…" She whispered, repeating the name of her homeland, tasting it upon her lips. "I was born there, beneath the stars, into the lights of the Gold and Silver Trees. I grew up in the city of Tirion, running through the halls, the stairs, the passageways of crystal and white marble. They are always cold to the touch, but warm to the heart. They were built by the hands of my forefather, my father, my brothers, my people." She looked upon her hands, her eyes softening.

"Poetry is ever recited in the halls of Manwë and Varda, the silver tongues of the Vanyar ever drawing wonders into the hearts of the Valar, Maia and Eldar, sweet and pure as the morning dew. Run through the pastures of Yvanna! You'll always see her, tall in stature, clad in green, bending over the fruits of her labour. In her nurturing hands, the blooming flowers, the towering trees, the carpets of grass, the creatures of the air, earth and water are splendid, their beauty and gentleness are beyond the words of the fairest speech I can think of. Marvel at the works of the crafty hands of Aulë, for his hands may turn a stone into the brightest and most precious of gems, a statue into a living, breathing elf! His halls are jewelled and so bright are the gems that were embedded in the pillars and walls, that one would have thought that Varda brought down the stars into his dwelling." She paused and closed her eyes, savouring her own words. Celeborn knew that her heart had already flown to the lands beyond.

"Delight yourself in the gardens of Vána, for there, spring never fades away and the nightingales sing all day. Into the luscious forests of Oromë you may dwell and listen to the majestic blast of his horn, Valaróma as he gallops past you, swift as lightning! Find comfort in the cradle of Ulmo, for his seas are the arms of his embrace. And protection you may find, in the strong arms of Tulkas."

"In the gloomy halls of Mandos, the tapestries drape languidly across the high ceilings, the walls and pillars, depicting the tales from the beginning of times to the end of times. If you look carefully, you may even find yourself inside, woven into the Fates." She laughed softly to herself, remembering her innocent joy when she saw herself woven into one of the tapestries when she was young. Vairë had used the best of flaxen gold to weave her hair!

"At the West of Valinor, overlooking the sea and the Wall of Night is the mansion of Nienna, where you can always hear soft weeping. But when you turn away from there and head towards the woodlands, you find music and light feet prancing. I myself have learned the dances from the very teachings of Nessa. And alas, my favourite hiding place from my Ada and Nana when I was an elfling was the golden gardens of Lórien." She sighed in contentment upon the mention of Lórien. "Ever at peace was I there, and I always drifted into sleep in the healing arms of Estë. And my teacher, the Master of Dreams will bestow upon me the most soothing and blissful dreams."

She opened her eyes. "And how can I forget Alqualondë? Many a time I have walk the shores, board the Swan ships and swam in the waters. The sea breeze ever bringing the clean and stinging salty air upon land and in the silence of the night, the sea will sing music into your ears."

Celeborn listened to the vivid description in wonder. Along with Artanis' silver words of magic, she had borne him into the lands beyond the Western Seas. He turned to look at her, and caught sight of a glistening teardrop upon her cheek. He longed to wiped off her tears and draw her into her arms. But he restrained himself. _Celeborn! What are you thinking! _He silently reprimanded himself.

Artanis turned away and swiftly brushed away her tears, not wanting to show her vulnerabilities to Celeborn. She took a deep breath and turned towards him, "I have brought you to Valinor." She smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. He nodded and laughed softly. "Indeed you have, My Lady."

He gazed down at her, drawing in her face, her eyes and her lips. She looked so beautiful, helpless and pitiful. A lovely yet poignant picture was she in his eyes, and his chest ached. Celeborn was suddenly aware of their closeness when he smelt the scent of her, fresh and sweet as the morning air. She smiled again, her eyes glazed and misty with tears. Intense emotions and impulse grabbed him as he lifted his hand and he gently touched the golden tresses of Artanis.

"The beauty of Valinor you had showed me, but that is of lands far, far away. But right here, in the lands of my home, in Menegroth, under the stars, I met a lovely elven princess that is as beautiful as the lands that she had described. But she is sorrowful." He caressed the flaxen gold in his hands and smiled at her. "Artanis," He whispered her name and she shivered at the gentleness of it, her heart racing at the touch of his hand. "Many tales I have heard of you, that the light of the Two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin are snared in your tresses. It had been proven true, for you are indeed fair. Yet, your beauty is beyond that of your golden hair. The fire within you is your beauty. Rekindle that fire, Artanis, and grief no more."

Their eyes locked, and Artanis was lost in the deep grey swirl pools of Celeborn's. Starlight shone upon the two elves, gleaming silver and gold in perfect harmony. At long last, Celeborn tore away his gaze and his hand that held Artanis' dropped to his side. He cleared his throat, "Pardon me, My Lady." His words were fast and his voice was devoid of the gentleness that he had a while ago. "I have to go back halls now, the King and Queen must be wondering at my absence. I assume that you wish to stay here a while more. Do accept my sincere apologies for interrupting you, My Lady. I will inform the King and Queen and your brother of your well-being." He bent and swiftly kissed her hand. "I will take my leave now."

Abruptly, Celeborn left, leaving a bewildered Artanis behind. Cold air enveloped her as the warmth of another body closed to her suddenly left. Her dazed eyes followed him as he disappeared from her field of sight. Her heart was barely still, dancing like one the fast dances of Nessa. Her fingertips ran across the spot of her hair where Celeborn had caressed and she thought of his words. Slowly, her lips parted into a true smile as she whispered, "Hanta lyë. (Thank you.)"

And the wind carried her words into the night air of Menegroth.

_Hanta lyë…_


	5. A Shadow over the Land of Aman

A Meeting Under the Stars 

By Gen Eveningstar

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings or the Unfinished Tales. sobs I wish though… But they are the wonderful creation from the brilliant mind of GREAT TOLKIEN!

**Author's notes**: Thank you reviewers for your reviews, they really kept me going on! Hope that you will enjoy another chappie and pls R/R! Thankew!

**Chapter Four: A Shadow over the Land of Aman**

A lazy, drooping, ochre eye sank slowly into the western horizon, bathing Menegroth with warm and vivid shades of orange, red and gold. The air began to cool and the breeze blew light, gentle kisses upon the earth. King Thingol had chosen the waning moments of the day for a stroll in the garden with his Royal Kinsman, Celeborn, and distinguished guest, Finrod. It had been a most exhausting day. The King and Finrod had spent most of it in the private library of Thingol, discussing and debating over the architectural structure and techniques of building Menegroth. Finrod was filled with wonder at the strength and majesty of Thingol's kingdom: its treasuries, armouries and many-pillared halls of stone. It came into his heart that he desired to build wide halls behind ever-guarded gates in some deep and secret place beneath the hills. Friendship and trust had been forged between the two elves that shared the same passions and loves, and Finrod openly told Thingol of his dreams. Thingol told him of the deep gorge of the River Narog, and the caves under the High Faroth on its western shore. Finrod's heart was stirred with fires beyond measure upon receiving this knowledge.

Celeborn walked silently behind the conversing figures of King Thingol and Finrod, too deep in thought to heed the heated conversation of the two elves. It had been twenty odd days since he had last spoken to Lady Artanis on that star-lit night in the garden. She had haunted his dreams ever since. Those tear glazed eyes that had softened his heart, the crystal clear laughter that still rang in his ears, and the silky feeling of her shimmering golden hair still lingered on his hands.

What audacity he had committed on that night! He cursed himself for speaking those impulsive and impudent words. Lady Artanis was a Noldor royal, the direct descendant of Finwë, and he was merely a kinsman of a king. How could he have spoken to a princess with such words? How could he have dared to address her by her name? How could he have reached out to touch her hair without even seeking her consent? He had spoken and acted like a frivolous young elf courting an elf-maiden! He knew he truthfully meant every single word he had said, but had Lady Artanis mistaken his words and intentions? He sighed at his foolishness.

Against his wishes his heart had desired to see her, to speak to her. Every now and then he would see her, strolling in the garden, walking through the hallways, conversing with other elf-maidens in the courtyard, or napping by the lakeside. He would long to go forth and talk to her, yet it seemed that Eru did not favour him so. His body would betray him by not moving, or Queen Melian and Princess Lúthien would be by her side, or many other admirers who wished to delight her by whatever means they had would be surrounding her. He could not bring himself to speak to her and could only watch silently from afar.

Celeborn wondered at his fervent desire to seek her out and speak to her. What could be propelling him to do so? His pity for a tormented soul? His duty to protect her as the Chief Commander of Menegroth? He knew not. He sighed deeply at the heavy load upon his heart.

"Celeborn! What is weighing in your mind?"

Celeborn drew out of his thoughts and realised that King Thingol and Finrod were way ahead of him and had halted to wait for him. The two elves laughed when they saw Celeborn redden in embarrassment and quicken his footsteps to catch up with them.

"My apologies, My Lords."

King Thingol waved a hand and smiled, "Forgiven, forgiven my lad. Now pray, tell me, what is weighing upon your mind?"

Celeborn swallowed, "Nothing."

"Indeed?" King Thingol raised an eyebrow. "You do seem to be troubled, but if you say so…" He clapped a hand upon Celeborn's shoulder, "I believed that you had heard none of what Finrod and I had been speaking of?"

"Well, the cave under the High Faroth?"

King Thingol laughed, "Well well, my dear kinsman! It seems that you drifted away from our conversation long ago! Now, this will be good news to lift your spirits!"

"What news will that be?"

"Hunting." Finrod answered. "I have proposed a hunting trip in the forests of Doriath."

"Finrod wishes to see the outskirts of my kingdom, and he knows that his sister's blood is boiling for some excitement after days of staying in her suite." King Thingol said. "I believe that this news shall delight you, my One-Shot hunter?"

Celeborn smiled at the news of his favourite sport. "Yes, more than you can imagine, My Lord."

Queen Melian ran a comb through Artanis's hair, brushing it until it shone in the waning sunlight. Skilfully, she braided two side braids and drew them together into one, which she proceeded to weave white ribbons into. Artanis sat quietly, her eyes following Princess Lúthien, who was playing with the nightingales at the nearest water basin where the birds had came to enjoy an evening bath. A soothing and enchanting evensong rang across the gardens, her sweet and lucid voice in harmony with the singing of the nightingales, singing of a golden lady who came from the West.

"The song is for you Lady Artanis!" she cried out, smiling when the last lingering note in the air faded away.

"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin! (I shall treasure your gift in my heart!)" Artanis replied, smiling at the princess as she continued her evensongs with her little winged friends.

"You learn swiftly in the language of my people, yet the Sindar elves are ever slow at learning the Quenya." Queen Melian spoke as she wove the final strand of ribbon into the braid.

"Arwenamin (My Lady), the Quenya speech is tricky to the tongue, not so is the Sindarin speech. It is understandable that they will take a longer time to master it."

"It is more than that, Artanis." She shook her head sadly. "There is no denying that the Eldar of the West are of greater stature, both in the mind and the body, than those who refuse the call of the Valar. The elves in Menegroth could have departed for the Undying Lands and lived upon the shores of Alqualondë, instead of being the Dark Elves who have never seen the light of the Two Trees. I could not help but think that I am the cause of it, for I have stolen their king and they, out of their loyalty and faithfulness, stayed with their beloved leader."

"But they will go to the Undying Lands one day, will they not? Do they not hear the calling of the sea?"

"No, they do not, and I doubt that they ever will. A shadow is in my heart, that Thingol and Lúthien will forever linger in the lands of Middle-Earth and refuse the calling of the sea." Her eyes settled upon Lúthien, who was dancing bare-footed upon the carpet of grass, laughing as the nightingales fluttered around her, chirping and singing.

Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, her voice thick with emotions. "As a mother, I wish for the best for my child; yet I see nothing but doom lying at the end of her path. And Thingol, he could have been great in Alqualondë; he could have been a greater king there. Yet, he settled for a king among the dark elves in Middle Earth. And for him too, I see darkness that lies ahead of him."

"You have seen their doom?" Artanis asked, placing an encouraging hand upon Queen Melian's.

"I can feel it." She answered, her voice quivering, her hands grasping Artanis's. "I know they are not leaving these lands! O Elbereth! How I wish that Thingol had never stayed in Middle-Earth! How I wish that Lúthien was born in the blessing of the Valar! How I wish that the elves of Menegroth were all living in Alqualondë, away from all of the harm and dangers that will lead them to the hall of Mandos!"

Artanis's heart sank. Away from harm and dangers? Away from the path that will lead to the hall of Mandos? "You are wrong, My Lady." Her voice diminished into a whisper, heavy and dark. "You have saved them." She shivered at the thought that it could have been Thingol or even Lúthien who had fallen to the darkness at the Kinslaying in Alqualondë. "The land of Aman is not perfectly safe, Alqualondë isn't. Darkness dwells there as it dwells here. Death claims lives as it claims the lives here. It is of much truth that Eldar are of greater stature, yet the greatness of the mind and body does not always measure up to the purity of the spirit." Her hands clenched into fists upon the thought of Fëanor, the greatest and most fell of all Noldor elves. "You may not know, but you may have given the gift of life to King Thingol and Princess Lúthien. And the choice is theirs, to choose doom or the calling as their final destination, you are of naught to blame."

Queen Melian marvelled at her words and, in Artanis, she perceived a woe and a darkness. She wondered upon the hidden and dark meaning of her words and at long last, she spoke, "There is some woe that lies upon you and your kin that I can see in you, but all else is hidden from me, for I have no power to perceive, in visions or dreams, anything that passed or passes in the West. I see a shadow over the land of Aman and it reaches far out over the sea. Pray tell me, what darkness has come to pass in Eldamar, what woe lies within you?"

"Mankoi lle irma sint? (Why do you want to know?)"

"Why will not tell me more?"

Artanis drew her hand away from Queen Melian's, "That woe is of the past; I wish to leave it there and take on the joy Middle-Earth has to bring, untroubled by my memories. Though there may be more woe to come, hope still prevails."

Unsatisfied, Queen Melian looked into Artanis's eyes. "Artanis, tell me, of what cause was the high people of the Noldor driven forth as exiles from Aman? What evil lies on the sons of Fëanor that they be so haughty and fell? Do I not strike near the truth?"

Knowing that she could not hide much from Queen Melian, Artanis answered, "Near. But we were not driven forth; we came of our own will, and against that of the Valar. For one sole purpose we came, to take vengeance on Morgoth and regain what is ours."

"What had Morgoth stolen from you?"

"Our beloved King," She replied through clenched teeth, "and the Silmarils."

Artanis then revealed to Queen Melian the slaying of King Finwë at Formenos and the rape of the jewels; yet, she spoke naught of the Oath, the Kinslaying, nor the betrayal of Fëanor's household.

"Much you have told me, yet much more is hidden. Darkness, you have cast over the passing that happened along the long road from Tirion and I see great evil there."

Artanis shook her head, "Nothing more shall you hear from me."

"And I shall I ask no further." Queen Melian smiled kindly upon her. "But this is of grave matter and I will speak of it to Thingol. We shall speak naught of this matter from now on."

"Diola lle. (Thank you.)" Artanis sighed in great relief and gratitude.

"Seasamin. (My pleasure.)"

"Nana! Lady Artanis!" Lúthien ran to their sides and pointed down to the road leading to the palace of Menegroth. "Look! Ada, Celeborn, and Lord Finrod are coming this way!"

"Vendui (Greetings), my ladies." King Thingol greeted, leaning forward to plant affectionate kisses upon the cheeks of his queen and daughter.

Artanis took a slight curtsy. "Greetings, My Lord." She shifted her glance to her brother and nodded her acknowledgement. Her eyes landed on Celeborn who was shifting uneasily and she smiled warmly. To her confusion, he turned away.

"Ah Lady Artanis, I pray that you are well?" King Thingol's voice drew her eyes back onto the king.

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Not at all dull in the company of Melian and Lúthien? I heard many tales of your deeds from Finrod. Days of palace life must be dull in your eyes." King Thingol said in jest. A chuckle could be heard from Finrod, who was desperately trying to avoid the icy gaze of Artanis.

"Indeed, My Lord?" Artanis smiled but her gaze was fatal as they sought Finrod's. "I enjoy Queen Melian's and Princess Lothian's company as much as my brother is enjoying yours. But if there is ever a time, I would love to be in your company and tell the deeds of my brother. _I'd very much love to_."

Finrod emitted a loud cough, causing the others to burst into laughter. "Well, My Lord," Finrod interrupted, eager to steer the topic away in order to escape his sister's wrath. "Shall we not speak to them of the hunting trip?"

"Hunting?" Artanis brightened upon hearing the word.

"Yes Lady Artanis. Finrod thought that you might wish to ride your horse and hunt after days of staying indoors. He said your blood cries for excitement. Will you not go?" King Thingol replied.

Artanis blushed and replied, "I would love to." Her brother knew her too well. He knew that his sister could not have been satisfied with days of being indoors, embroidering, conversing, reading and napping. His sister was as fiery and active as a man; courtroom life bored her. She loved the outdoors, she loved the sun, the trees, the wide prairies and she loved nothing more than galloping freely.

"Lovely! We'll have some wild boar on the dining table tomorrow night than!" Finrod ginned at his sister and turned to the ladies standing near Artanis. "Queen Melian? Princess Lúthien? Would you like to join us?"

"Mellonamin (My friend)," King Thingol laughed. "You do not know my wife. She dislikes arrows, swords and blood. Like her beloved queens, she too is of a peaceful spirit."

"Than I'll come along if Nana is not to go!" Luthien tugged at the sleeve of her father, grinning.

King Thingol laughed, "You are too young, my child. You will fall off the horse!"

"I can ride with Celeborn!" The young princess protested amidst the laughter.

Her father raised an eyebrow in disapproval. "And burden him? I do not reckon so, my child."

Queen Melian smiled and gently chided her daughter, "Now now, do not be wilful Luthien. In years to come, you will have your own adventure." Turning to the Noldor siblings, she said, "My husband has said nothing but the truth. Thank you for your invitation, but we must decline."

"Very well then, we shall meet tomorrow at the break of dawn." King Thingol looked up upon the skies and realised the shutters of the brightest stars were opening as night threw wide open her windows. "Elbereth! It has gotten dark. Let us cease our conversation and go indoors to rest. There is yet a long day ahead for us tomorrow."

He turned to Finrod and Artanis who were going to return to their guest suites at the west wing of the palace, "Quel kaima, tenna' tul're. (Sleep well, until tomorrow.)"

"We will and a good night rest to you as well, My Lords and Ladies."

Celeborn watched in silence as the figure of Artanis diminished into the dark. Quel kaima, lirimaer. (Sleep well, lovely one.)


	6. Imperishable Fire: Cradle of Calm Waters

A Meeting Under the Stars 

By Gen Eveningstar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings. But, it is the wondrous work of GREAT TOLKIEN!

Author's note:

Hunting: I believe that elves will never hunt for mere enjoyment, for such kind and lovely beings whom hold great love to every single living creature will not pursue pleasures on the expense of another's life. Thus, my thoughts are that elves do hunt, but it is for food and not the excitement of hunting. I believe that they will be merciful to the animals and kill them in one single shot to avoid bringing pain to their prey. And I have to say that, Artanis took such delights in the notion of hunting was because she wanted to ride free, not because she loved the sport itself! I **DO NOT **support hunting for pleasure, nor POACHING. God I hate poachers.

Thanks to all **reviewers** for hitting that purple button!

**Chapter Five: Imperishable Fire in the Cradle of Calm Waters**

Celeborn slipped on his archer's wrist and armguards as an elf lad brought forth his bow. He eased the long bow into his hands and brought a coiled string out of his sash. With ease, he fitted the string on one end of the bow and set it upon the ground. He lifted the free end of the string and hooked it neatly upon the other end of the bow. The bow strung and in his grip, he lifted it up and turned sideways to it. Swiftly, he hooked the string with two fingers and drew it back to his ear in a smooth, practised gesture.

To his satisfaction, the wood was warm from the sun and bent willingly for the string. He slung the bow onto his back and turned to the Elven king and Noldor prince who were selecting the finest arrows for their quivers. King Thingol placed one into Celeborn's hands and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "The finest arrows of the lot, twelve in all. Use it well, for you have competition to reckon with this time."

Celeborn raised his brow in question, "Competition?"

Finrod chuckled. "Artanis."

"Ah… I see." Came the reply of Celeborn after a slight pause.

"Beware and hold her in no less regard than you should! She is one of the finest archers amongst the Noldor elves, strong of body, mind and will. Back in Valinor, she was a match to the athletes and lore masters." Finrod warned, patting the quiver in his hands fondly and grinned at Celeborn, who was listening attentively in silence. "You have your share of twelve finest arrows from the lot, Lord Celeborn, and so shall my sister." His voice dropped low into a whisper, laden with mischief. "Though I do hope that you will beat her in this hunt and draw the first blood. That will curb her pride."

Celeborn feigned shock upon Finrod's words. "Elbereth! Why does it seem to me that you two take delight in seeing Lady Artanis and I on each other's throat! Surely there is no such wicked intention?"

King Thingol laughed and shook his head when Finrod answered, "No no, Lord Celeborn! No such evilness has ever crossed my mind!"

Before Celeborn could retort in jest, King Thingol halted him and interrupted, his eyes fixed on the pathway leading to the West Wing of the palace. "Well," He began, sounding slightly amused. "I see the object of our conversation approaching this way."

Following the gaze of his king, Celeborn's eyes fell on the handsome elf lad leading a snow-white horse into the courtyard. He frowned at the sight of this stranger, having an inkling feeling of familiarity towards him. The elf was very tall and slender, and he moved with an unearthly grace and allure. Forest green was the theme of the elf's garments: a green vest over a grey tunic, with matching leggings of a darker shade. A simple black belt held a pair of twin daggers in their leather sheathes. A dark brown arched bow with intricate silver designs snaking around the body was clasped firmly to the elf's back, alongside with an empty quiver. What drew Celeborn's attention to was the elf's rich golden mane that was tied back and separated into small braids, revealing a composed face that was as symmetrical and cool as a mask. The eyes were two blue jewels, hard and piercing, which disturbingly reminded him of…

A name rang in his mind and his eyes widened in shock as the revelation of the identity of this stranger struck him. He gaped at the approaching figure, unable to believe that this handsome elf lad could be…

_Artanis?_

"Well well, _who_ is this handsome elf lad?" Finrod smiled and took a step towards his sister, who was eyeing him warily, but with an amused grin on her face. "Now master elf," He began with a mocking serious tone. "Pray tell me, have you seen my sister? She is nowhere in sight!"

Artanis resisted the urge to laugh. She struggled to keep a passive face as she played along with her brother. She tucked an arm at the curve of her abdomen while the other rested on her side and bowed low, greeting in the fashion of a male-elf and smiled. "I beg your pardon, My Lords, for Lady Artanis is unable to answer to the gracious invitation of King Thingol and had sent me instead, to take her place. May I have the honour to offer my humble service?"

Instantly, her gallant gesture and gracious words fascinated and enchanted everyone present in the courtyard, with special regards to the elf-maidens and of course, captured the very heart of an elf…

King Thingol laughed heartily, amused by the Noldor siblings and said, "Let us put a halt to the jest, my friends!" He turned and stood before Artanis, appraising her, admiration and awe in his eyes. "Now now, Lady Artanis, have mercy on us! An elf-maiden you are, and yet you have put all male elves in shame with your stature and charm! Pray, lay a gracious hand on us!"

"Indeed!" Finrod nodded in agreement. "Tis no wonder that my mother had had another name for Artanis when she was born. A name that suit her none the better! _Nerwen, _she was named."

"Man-maiden?" Celeborn asked and quickly regretted it when Artanis's eyes darted to his.

"Yes, indeed! For Nerwen is Man-Maiden in the tongue of Quenya." Finrod replied.

Breaking his gaze from Artanis's eyes, he thought of Artanis's name and a fire rose within Celeborn, urging him to speak his thoughts once more. He was filled with great admiration for the Noldor princess and his heart was stirred beyond measure. Impulse overtook him and he spoke, "It is of no doubt then, that mothers have great insights to their children's nature even when they are only babes, for Lady Artanis truly have the distinguished mark of the masculine sex with her indomitable spirit, mind and body that is in match of one. Yet, her beauty, intellect and gentle soul override all masculinity, presenting her as a true maiden. One who holds the celebrated mark of men, and yet preserves the dearly loved sweetness of women. Just like…" He paused, searching for the perfect words that were worthy enough to describe her justifiably. When he alas found the words, he smiles in satisfaction and said, "An imperishable fire in the cradle of calm waters."

Artanis's face tinted, and the colour mounted furiously.

_An imperishable fire in the cradle of calm waters? _

She could not believe the words of this silver lord! Sweetness and grace had been showered upon her with his silver tongue, and his unrestrained and fiery praise had burned deep into her heart. She stood beholding him in astonishment and the memory of that starlit night invaded her mind.

_The fire within you is your beauty. Rekindle that fire, Artanis, and grief no more._

This he had said and it had touched her heart deeply, his words had soothed and comforted her. She wondered at her candidness with him on that night, allowing him, a mere acquaintance who she had scarcely known for a day and had taken no liking to, a glimpse of her inner thoughts. What was it that she saw in him that made her unknowingly withdrew her defensive shields? Was it his candour that had touched her? Was it his comforting presence? Was it his silence that brought tranquillity to her heart? Was it his unspoken empathy?

_Artanis…_

Or was it the gentle way he had called her name? His grey eyes that drew her within, depthless like whirlpools? The velvet touch of his hand upon her golden hair?

She shuddered, suddenly feeling that she was stripped of all her pride and strength and found herself in a loss for words. Vulnerable and silent, like a naive young elf maiden.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Celeborn silently cursed his act of impulse. _Such words! Such words!_ He reprimanded himself silently. _Such blatant and bold words! _Now clearly, what would Lady Artanis think of him? A frivolous elf armed with an infinite flow of honeyed words, ready to devour any naïve young maiden who come his way? A foolish and impulsive elf? An elf of…

_Celeborn_! He was in such frightful rage at himself. G_allant and poised you are in the face of orcs, but a wretched one in the face of a maiden! You are fighting a losing battle!_

A moment of silence reigned in the courtyard, for Celeborn's words had astonished many. Alas, Finrod gave a discreet cough and broke the uncomfortable silence, "Why, Lord Celeborn! I must thank you for your kind words on behalf on Artanis." He threw a glance at his sister, who was still dazed and smiled. "She must be at a loss for words."

_Or in a feat of anger. _Celeborn thought bitterly.

"Dear kinsman! I marvel that such silver words shall come from your tongue, for Celeborn is more of a wielder of the sword than a weaver of words!" King Thingol exclaimed and clapped a hand upon Celeborn's shoulders. He motioned for a servant to come forward and bring him his bow, marking his interest to end the conversation and to start the hunt. "Well my friends!" He said, grasping to his bow and reaching for his quiver of arrows. "Enough of talk and praises! We must get the hunt started before the sun reaches the tip in the sky, shall we not?"

Finrod jumped upon King Thingol's cue almost immediately. "To the hunt!" He cried enthusiastically. "We'll have a competition! Let us see who shall be the first to draw blood!" And off he went, swinging himself onto his horse and bolted off towards the outskirts of Doriath. King Thingol wasted no time and mounted his horse, in hot pursuit of his friend.

Artanis and Celeborn was left behind, and in awkward silence, they mounted their horses. None showed interest to pursue the elven lords that had disappeared from their field of sight, both merely urging their horses into a trot. They rode side by side, yet none spoke, each deep in their thoughts.

Artanis desired to speak to him, to thank him, yet she knew not what to speak of and how to speak of. Celeborn, oblivious to Artanis appreciation of him, was in grave turmoil as he thought of how he should ask for her forgiveness. Long and hard he struggled within himself, battling with his pride and fear and alas, he turned to the Noldor princess by his side, and called softly. "Lady Artanis…"

She was startled when he called her name. She turned towards him, and against her will, her cheeks turned cerise in colour. She avoided his eyes, afraid to be lost in the grey whirlpools once more, but she prompted him. "Yes, My Lord?"

He cleared his throat. "Lady Artanis, I apologise for boldness and impudence. I hereby ask for your pardon for my audacity on that night and for my reckless words not long just now." He spoke swiftly, his eyes downcast. "I pray that you will not take offences by my actions and forgive me." He ended his words in a rush and held his breath in anticipation, waiting for her to speak. Long he had waited, yet the lady still kept her silence. Curious, he lifted his gaze and met her eyes. Her expression was unreadable. Astonishment? Unbelief? Amusement? Anger? He knew not!

"My Lord!" Artanis exclaimed. "I have never taken any offences with your words or actions! On the contrary, I will like to thank you greatly!" Celeborn stared at her, in disbelief of what he had just heard. Artanis's soften her expression and smiled graciously at him. "Lord Celeborn, your words had comforted me, not offended me!" She thought of his odd behaviour when she last met him and finally understood why he had averted his gaze and avoided speaking to her. She could not help but smile at his sweet and simple nature. "I believe that you have been disturbed by the notion that I harbour a wrath for you for countless days since our last meeting, is it not? Oh Eru!" She cried in exasperation and amusement.

Celeborn returned her with an embarrassed smile, his heart relieved beyond words. "Indeed," He nodded. "I have worried so. I am glad that I had not abuse you in any abominable way."

Artanis laughed and his smile widened to see her in such a good spirit. "Nay, you have not!" She shook her head. "Come! For now the troubles of our hearts had been settled, I have much desire to catch up with King Thingol and my brother! I have no wish to lose this competition!" With these words, she rode like a rider of the wind bolting off with great speed, her laughter ringing crystal bright.

"Nor have I such a wish!" In a joyous spirit, Celeborn cried in reply and urged his horse into a full gallop. "Noro lim(faster), Ithildin!" And he too burst forth, in hot pursuit of the golden elf maiden, _Nerwen_, whom the silver lord had held in comparison to an imperishable fire in a cradle of calm waters.


End file.
